


They don't know about us

by FictionalFangirl



Category: Elementary (TV), Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Yup I'm going to Hell, nypd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFangirl/pseuds/FictionalFangirl
Summary: Eva Alda and Lin-Manuel Miranda are co-stars in Hamilton. Eva knows everything about Lin; Lin knows nothing about Eva. With emotions suppressed and lies told can there ever be a 'them'? Also, I kinda ruin Linessa. The kidnapping comes later in the book.





	1. Electricity

"Eva stood in her dressing room. She was singing along to 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. "It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromised it's what moves us along..." She sang quietly as she did her kerchief. It was her first show and she was a bit nervous. A knock came at the door and she swallowed. Lin opened it quietly and looked surprised. 

"Oh! I'm looking for a Mr.Alda..." He said confused as to why a woman was in his dressing room. Eva chuckled as she turned the music off.

"It's Miss! Mr. Alda is my father!" She laughed extending her hand for a shake. Lin gently took it shaking it as he stepped in. 

"So you're playing Aaron Burr?" He asked nervously. Eva nodded with a laugh. Her short red hair bouncing. She stepped away so he could enter as she grabbed her waistcoat. They had just met and sparks were already flying. Eva glanced at his hands and sighed when she saw he was married. Of course, he was married; all the attractive men were. Greta (Eva's BFF since college and roommate) bounded in with a laugh. She was playing Thomas Jefferson in _Hamilton_. Lin slowly started changing. He would often glance over at Eva curiously. Eva finished getting ready and rushed out. She couldn't deny her co-star was hot, almost too hot. With that long brown hair and wise eyes. 

She turned around and went back into the dressing room. She shut the door behind her quietly before closing the gap between her and Lin. He looked down at her leaning in slowly. Eva put a hand on the back of his neck pulling his head closer. She lowered her eyelids before kissing him softly waiting for it to be returned. To his own surprise Lin kissed her back. He pulled back reluctantly as he opened his eyes not knowing they had closed. Eva opened her own eyes looking at him. Lin's mind finally caught up to his body and he quickly stepped away. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" He declared running a hand through his long hair. Eva looked down quickly as she carefully grazed his hand. She smiled coyly before turning and walking towards the door. 

"I'll see you on stage," She said slyly before slipping out without another word. Lin stood there thinking. Had he really just kissed another woman? Had she really just walked away like nothing had happened. He sighed sitting down, he was mad at himself now. Not just because he had just kissed someone else he did that for plays all the time, but this time it had been sexually driven. It wasn't suppose to be in the script but she had added it anyway. He stood up as the five minutes to show time was called out. He brushed himself off and walked down the hallway to the stage. He looked down spotting Eva in the wings drinking a glass of water. 

' _How can she just act like she didn't just seduce me?!'_ Lin asked himself angrily. He shook his head he had to get into Alex's persona. All that mattered right now was the show. Lin stood there in the wings. He could hear people getting into place. He could hear the first noted being played and Eva's voice. Everything seemed a million miles away like he was underwater. The only thing clear was Eva's voice. 

The first act went off with out a hitch, although Lin felt like he was in a dream the whole time. He walked back to the dressing room and found Eva already there. She was sitting there reading over her next lines. Lin could see she was mouthing _Dear Theodosia_ to herself. He walked right up to her after closing the door. He stood above her his arms crossed a stern look on his face. He got even more pissed when she didn't even acknowledge him. 

"You seduce me then ignore me?!" He declared looking at Eva before realizing he wasn't really angry more disappointed. Eva looked up with a smile. She made harsh eye contact, as she set her script down and got up.

"First off, I didn't seduce you! Second I'm not ignoring you I'm memorizing my lines; if you want I could seduce you later," She said grabbing his arm and whispering the last few words in his ear. Her breath was hot against his ear. Lin shivered reaching out; she was already walking away so his hand just brushed her back. Eva went back on, ready for act two. Lin couldn't even focus now, he just seemed to watch her float around. He only managed to say his lines through muscle memory. Eva walked into the dressing room quickly changing and grabbing her stuff. She left saying goodbye to everyone but Lin. 

Lin went home soon after. He walked into his bedroom and looked down at his sleeping wife. He couldn't tell her, never in a million years. "What have I done?" He asked himself out loud as he changed. He crossed reluctantly to the bed. For once in his life he didn't want to sleep next to Vanessa. He grabbed his pillow and slept on the couch. He awoke early the next morning. He fixed himself a coffee and went in kissing his sleeping angel before leaving. 

He hurried to the Richards Rogers Theater hoping he would be the only one there. As soon as he got there his phone buzzed with a message from Greta.

Greta _-Yo what's up with you and Eva?_

Lin _-Nothing! Only co-stars nothing else!_

He put his phone away before walking to stand in the wings. He suddenly could hear it. A clear voice ringing through. He knew it immediately, it was Eva.

"I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedies at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. And does he notice? My feelings for him... and will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be." She sang her voice clear as day. He walked on quietly behind her.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side! Where we can gaze into the stars..." He said crossing to her. " And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see we're simply meant to be!'" They finished together holding each others hands. 

"You're not as good a Jack as me!" She laughed stepping away with a smile. He laughed with her.

"Is that a challenge Miss. Alda?" He asked stepping closer; raising an eyebrow. She nodded still laughing before kissing him. He kissed her back, arms wrapping around her. Eva stepped away slowly. 

"Lin... I can't do this." She whispered looking up at him, tears were starting to form. He frowned still holding her carefully. 

" Why? I want you..." He replied tearing up himself. Eva shook her head starting to cry. 

"I can't be with you if I can't BE with you!" She declared looking at him again her hands resting on his chest.

"But..." He sighed searching her face for answers, "Okay." He stepped away from her.

They walked away from each other, both confused. Eva knew she wanted to be with him but it only reminded her of why her biological dad wasn't in her life. He had run off with her grandmother (her adoptive father's wife). Her mom had died a few months later in a car 'accident'. She didn't believe it was an accident she believed her mom had killed herself out of grief. She couldn't put Vanessa through something like this. She left the theater going to get lunch. Later that day at the performance she and Lin flirted. Nothing more just flirting and grazes of hands. It was subtle that was a fact but the emotions were still there. Shoved under a thin rug threatening to expose themselves. The electricity was there and only an idiot would be blind to it. 


	2. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin begins to meet the real Eva.

The next dozen shows went the same way. Flirtatious words and glances exchanged in passing. It was clear to any of the actors that they liked each other. It was even possible the audience could sense the energy between the two leads. It was certainly driving them crazy, being so close yet still a million light years away. More often then not Lin found himself dissatisfied with his wife. He hadn't even touched Eva yet; he knew she would be amazing. He wanted out yet he couldn't find the key to unlock the door. He was in the dark on this one.

Lin stood in his dressing room looking at himself. Eva walked in shutting the door behind herself. She set her bag down taking off her coat and scarf.

"Good Afternoon, Lin," She said as she crossed to the closet. She opened it taking out her costume. Lin turned to look at her. He smiled blushing at the sight of her. He longed to touch her; to feel her skin no matter how scarred it was. _Wait? Scarred, why was her skin scarred like it had seen a million wars?_ He thought as she slipped out of her shirt and pants. Then he saw it, a long scar running from the top of her thigh to about an inch above her knee.

"Your thigh... what happened?" He asked timidly as he stepped closer. He ran a nervous finger over it. She smiled slightly looking down at the floor then back at him.

"I rode horses and one of the horses kicked; shattered my leg. I had to have surgery afterward." She said softly, "I have limited feeling there now..." She stepped closer so their chests were touching. She was about two inches shorter than him. She placed a timid hand on his cheek turning it to her. He kissed her softly, passionately. She stepped back slightly as if something had clicked right then.

Lin stepped closer he was going to finish what he started. He slipped a hand around her waist. She pushed him away frowning, tears were in her eyes.

"No, I can't do this! You're married, I'm not sleeping with a married man!" She said turning away as she grabbed her costume. He frowned stepping closer to her.

"I want to do this Eva. I want to be with you!" He declared whipping her around. He kissed her taking the costume out of hands. He tossed them to the side then wrapping her up in his arms. She looked down letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You should know something..." She said still not making eye contact. "I don't trust people. Not anymore, not since I fell in love the first time. I refuse to fall for someone I know I can't have." She looked up at him crying. He sighed looking at her before wiping away her tears. "I broke my own heart, and my daddy watched as I tried to rebuild my life." She muttered breaking from his grasp and starting to put on her costume.

"Who was it?" He asked watching her every movement. She dropped her hands looking down and over her shoulder.

"My horse... Ginger was her name. She died when I was 16, we were really close. She was my everything, my whole world." She choked out as she started to cry, "When I found out my heart actually broke, four heart strings actually snapped. It was actually caught on video; they say you can point out the exact moment my heart breaks." She was looking out the window now, out at the rain falling on the city that never sleeps.

"A horse?!" He said not meaning it to sound so insensitive. He tried not to laugh at her.

"She came after James. James broke my heart in 5th grade and I was in love. Crazy, wonderful, intoxicating love. After him, I threw myself into riding until Ginger passed. Then I threw myself into acting." She breathed out as she turned to face Lin and lean against the window ledge. Lin sighed, she would flee again if her heart was broken. She would find something else to devote herself to.

"I promise you, Eva. I will **never** leave you!" He declared taking her hands and kissing them. She blushed slightly and laughed.

"I'll think about it, how about that?" She proposed with a laugh. He nodded and finally stepped away so she could change. She quickly did so and combed her hair which was actually shorter than Lin's. The show went perfectly until _The world was wide enough_. Eva cried from right before shooting Alexander to the final bow. She rushed off stage and quickly changed. Greta walked in nervously, she was scared for her friend.

"Is everything alright Eva?" She asked closing the door behind her. Eva nodded wiping away her tears. She hated crying in front of people, even friends.

"I just instead of seeing myself shooting Hamilton I saw myself shooting Lin instead. I stepped back into reality and it was scary..." She said breaking down again. She crumpled to the floor. Greta immediately flew to Eva's side placing a hand on her heaving back. Eva squatted there crying as Greta held her. Lin soon entered the room so he could change.

"Eva?!" He exclaimed crossing to her, "What happened?" Eva just sat there crying. She leaned into him absentmindedly.

"She saw herself shooting you instead of Alex..." Greta answered for her. Eva nodded confirming as she lifted her head. Lin sighed wrapping his arms around her rocking her. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

Incoming Message:

Joan- _How was the show?_

Eva- _Fine, did you solve that case yet?_

Joan- _No_ , _actually that's why i texted you. You wanna help with it?_

Eva- _Sure_

Eva sighed she hadn't taken a case in months. She was out of practice; she had to suppress her emotions again. She took a deep breath before putting on her resting bitch face.

"What was that about?" Greta asked Eva still sitting on the floor. Eva shrugged still holding her phone.

"I have a case, homicide I'm guessing," She said matter of factually. Lin looked at her in disbelief, his mouth open slightly.

"Excuse me? Since when were you a cop?" He asked surprised at her words. How could **Eva** of all people investigate a homicide?

"I have a master in Forensics Pathology, so murders and such. I was going to pursuing a career with the NYPD before I ended up joining Hamilton. I was planning on joining the FBI after some time with the NYPD." Eva replied putting her phone away and reaching for her coat. Lin just sat there shocked. She held a fucking master on Serial Killers.

Lin shook his head as Eva put on her coat. She smiled at Greta and Lin, before nodding her head, "Goodbye!" She articulated before leaving.

So, it was all an act. Lin knew so much more about Eva now. He found out she wore a carefully crafted mask to hide her true nature; Lin had only seen a glimpse of the woman behind the lie. She was as sly as a fox, sharp as a knife, and as clever as a whip. She knew the game and would play it well; Lin knew it was time for him to join the masquerade.


	3. Take a shot for every fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get to know someone? Go out for drinks with the whole cast of Hamilton and take a shot of tequila for every fact you find out.  
> 

Lin followed the group heading towards their favorite bar. Eva was of course in the front chatting away and laughing. He was always shocked at how much energy she had. He hadn't wanted to go out for drinks; Anthony had dragged him along. Eva spotted the place and broke into a run, her long, slim legs taking her there in just a few strides. The group struggled to keep up with their jack-rabbit leader. Greta, of course, had kept quick pace with her friend. 

"For you!" Daveed joked holding the door open for the ladies. They thanked him before walking in and finding a big enough table for the group of seven. 

Eva took a seat across from Greta. Everyone sat around them leaving a seat open to Eva's left for Lin. He nervously took it still a bit cranky on being forced out for drinks. Anthony had taken a seat to Greta's right while Daveed opted for a seat to her left. A few waitresses whispered as the recognized the group. Eva smiled at Greta as she cracked open a menu of drinks. Greta returned the smile with a wink. Unbeknownst to Eva and Lin, this was an elaborate plan hatched by Anthony, Greta, and Daveed.  A waitress came over in her tight shirt and fishnet shorts.

"What can I get everyone tonight?" She asked with a giggle, tossing her jet black ponytail over her shoulder. They went around the table ordering, then it came to Lin.

"Uh, rum and coke..." He told the waitress before turning his head to look at Eva. She closed her menu setting it neatly on the table.

"I'll have a bloody mary!" She replied smiling sweetly at the waitress. Eva for some reason didn't like her, maybe she felt threatened by her outfit; she really didn't know. Greta chuckled softly recalling the time Eva had had five of those in college. 

"I never saw you as one for bloody marys!" Lin said glancing at Eva quizzically from the corner of his eye. Eva smiled blushing softly leaning back in her chair.

"Did you think I would order a martini?!" She scoffed at him smirking. Everyone laughed at Eva's sharp remark but Lin.

He shook his head replying coolly to her with, "no, I thought you as more of a fine red wine. Aged yet still young, mysterious with a million different hints of flavor!" He propped his elbows up on the table smirking at Eva. She looked kinda shocked and was by then blushing furiously.

"Why, thank you." She remarked shyly not really knowing what to say. Was he flirting with her? Was he just being nice? Those were only a few of the questions racing through her head. He smiled again at her. She looked down at her hands in her lap fidgeting. Greta glanced at Anthony grinning from ear to ear.

"I think it's working!" Greta whispered in Anthony's ear. He smiled nodding before quickly turning his head and kissing her. Greta squeaked slightly before kissing him back. Eva glanced at the two rolling her eyes.

"Finally! Now all you need is to have a few drinks then go back to Anthony's place and have drunken sex, then wake up in the morning not remembering a thing!" Eva quipped at the pair. Everyone laughed except for Anthony (who was blushing) and Greta (who was rolling her eyes).   

"Eva!" Greta groaned now glaring at Eva. Eva laughed leaning back in her chair crossing her arms.    

"You know I'm right Greta! I'm always right!" Eva taunted from the other side of the table.  Greta laughed knowing that Eva was correct most of them time.

"Whatever you say..." She giggled as the waitress came over with their drinks.

Lin gave the waitress a quick look over making sure it was subtle. No one but Eva noticed what he did. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to ignore it. He could check out anyone he wanted to, it wasn't her place. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy in her stomach. She took her drink sipping it carefully. Everyone was drinking their own drinks making small talk.

**A few rounds later**

Lin leaned into Eva trying to flirt with her. "Are you a costume? Because I want to get inside you!" Lin said drunkenly. Eva laughed at his pick-up line; being just as drunk as he was she found it funny. 

The rest of the cast just sat there staring at them. They couldn't believe Lin was trying to get in Eva's pants since he was married. They also couldn't believe Eva was eating up every word. Then without warning, Lin kissed Eva making her squeak. Without thinking she kissed him back. 

"I guess we're not the ones having drunken sex tonight..." Greta remarked staring at Eva and Lin. Anthony nodded in agreement. It was an accurate statement.   

"You think we should do something?" Daveed asked the table as Eva and Lins started making-out.   

Lin's hand had gravitated to Eva's thigh and was now gently squeezing it. Eva giggled in between one of their kisses. Lin broke the kiss and took out his wallet. He dropped a couple bills on the table enough to pay for everyone. He pulled Eva up rushing out into the NYC night with her.     


End file.
